


Asshole Senator Henry Laurens

by incredibly_cold



Series: The Next Generation [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, asshole henry laurens, john is in a textbook, the best day ever in apush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibly_cold/pseuds/incredibly_cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip knew that John's dad was a dick, he just never thought that he was also a public figure and that he was famously a dick, and that he would be in his APUSH textbook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole Senator Henry Laurens

When Philip was ten years old, he'd found out that Johndad actually did have a dad, which gave him an entire extra grandpa. He also found out immediately afterwards that he was a completely horrible person who had disowned Johndad when he found out he was gay and then never spoken to him again. He was the kind of person who Philip did not want to meet.

So after that, he never really asked about him or thought about him. He didn't need to know any more about him, because he had enough information to know that he wasn't a good person. He didn't do any digging about him because he didn't care about him anymore.

Seven years later, he was in his AP US History class and they were talking about the lgbt rights movement. It was at the end of the year, with all of the most recent stuff, which was kind of nice because everyone was losing interest, but this was a topic that people could usually get more enthusiastic about. It was also nice because most of the AP students were liberal, and they didn't have to deal with any assholes arguing against basic human rights to an entire group of people.

They were reading from the textbook about the guy who'd made himself the face of the anti lgbt side by being the most outspoken against it, who was some old white guy named Henry Laurens. As far as the class were concerned, he was the most awful person they'd read about for the entire class. And that was saying something.

Philip noticed the unfortunate name similarity between that guy and one of his dads, but he didn't really think much about it other than deciding to ask if it sucked to be even a little connected with someone like him. That was, until he came across one sentence in the book that made him stand up and shout some wordless nonsense in the middle of class.

"Are you okay?" When he looked up the rest of the class was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Oh my at this, it says _'blah blah blah, Henry Laurens fiercely opposed the movement in spite of the fact that his eldest son, John Laurens, was gay himself.'_ " The majority of the class was still staring blankly back at him, but Georges was gaping at him. "Guys, John Laurens is one of my dads!"

That sent the whole class into an uproar, and their teacher had to tell them to quiet down because they would disturb the other classes. The general consensus in the class was that Philip had to be lying because there was no way that this guy was his actual grandpa. So, Philip did what any reasonable person would do in a situation like that. He took out his phone and made a video call to the dad in question. The teacher allowed it, since it was technically school related, and also he really wanted to know if it was true.

After a few seconds, John's face popped up on the screen looking very confused. "What's going on? Are you calling me in class?"

Philip looked at their video in the little box in the corner of the screen and saw that another eight students were visible, squished in around him to see. "We have a very important school related question," he explained.

"Okay, shoot." He didn't actually look any less confused, but he was just going with it at this point.

So Philip asked in a very polite way, "IS YOUR DAD ASSHOLE SENATOR HENRY LAURENS?!"

There was a brief pause on the other end, and then "Yes?" and the entire class lost their shit.

"Oh my god!"

"How did you survive?"

"He's the worst!"

"I want him to die!"

"You poor man!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Some of the exact words were lost as they overlapped, but everyone had something to say. John was shocked at first, but as the ruckus continued, he started to laugh. "So I'm guessing you're reading about his policies?"

"Yeah, and it said your name in the book!"

"Wait, are you serious? Holy shit, I had no idea. You gotta take a picture so I can frame it or something. My name in a history book, I never thought my legacy of being super gay would be that permanent." And then, "That is why I'm in there, right? I don't think I've done anything else notable in relation to him."

Georges snatched the phone from Philip's hand. "Yeah, it says that your dad is more of an assshole because his kid is gay, basically."

"Awesome, thank you Georges. And I'm completely serious, I'm framing that and hanging it in our house."

After that people had a few questions for him, and the teacher asked if he would be willing to come into class sometime and talk about his firsthand experience with the movement.

"You know what, I'd love to. I'm famous now, it would be great. I'll answer questions then though, because I really have to go. I have to perform surgery on a sea turtle in like ten minutes and I need to get prepped for that."

So they said goodbye, and that went down as the most memorable day in all of APUSH History.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't have a good explanation for this. Check me out at incredibly-cold.tumblr.com.


End file.
